The Life of ELizabeth Kall Book 1 Into the dark
by XIcAn'TsPell
Summary: A 16 year old girl, trying to live. Finds out she is a demi-god! When a membor of camp goes missing, who will prevail, who will parish? Twist Ending? Happy Ending? Sad Ending? Who knows?
1. Life of Elizabeth Kall, Chapter One

The Life of Elizabeth Kall, Book 1, Into the Dark.

Chapter One I faint, again.

The room was cold enough, and to add insult to injury they had me tied down to a metal chair. The room felt like a meat locker, I couldn't tell what was in the room besides me. All I could make out was some equipment, probly for mining. I could feel the boat moving back and forth. The room got even colder when one of the monsters from the ship walked in. It was one of those Snake Women.

"Well how is my guest?"

"Oh just fine, I'll put on the tea kettle." I sneered.

"Your moutttthhhhh will get you in trouble young lady." She hissed.

"Why the underworld are you keeping me here!" I steered into the snake women's eyes.

"One lesssss half-blood, on their sssside, one less to fight." She hissed again.

I twisted my ropes. She grabbed a dagger and lifted it to my neck. Calestreale bronzes or a regular blade, it didn't matter. The cold blade stung my skin, bronzes. Bronzes always had that stinging quality to it.

"But, one lesssssss alive is even better." She pressed harder with the blade.

I could feel the warmth of blood going down my neck. The next thing I knew all I saw was a yellow mist. I couldn't see straight, I kept feeling the blood run down my neck. The smell of rust ran thru my nose. I felt someone add pressure to it. I couldn't hear, only muffled sounds. I heard a voice, muffled but I could tell it was male. I tried to make a sound, to tell him I heard. Finally I blacked out.

When I woke I found myself in like a hospital, I lifted my head. The first sight I saw, no joke, a man covered with eye balls. At that point, I proceeded to faint, again. The next time I awoke, there was a girl sitting next to me. She had brown hair, and steely gray eyes.

"Hi, hear, eat this."

She handed me a square of something, she made it into bite size pieces. IT tasted like chicken dumpling soup, no joke, and my favorite food in the world! The next bite was brownies; all I needed now was milk. She handed me a cup.

"Drink this."

I was able to sit up at this point and time. I took the cup. I drank, Mt. Dew? What was going on here?

"I know it's none of my by business but what did it taste like?"

"Ah, Chicken dumping soup, and brownies. The drink was Mt. Dew. Why?"

She smiled. "Ambrosia tastes different to everyone."

Where have I heard that before? Ambrosia,

"You mean the food of the gods?" I gulped down.

"Yeah, I had to be sure not to give you too much though. Are bodies can't take too much of it. We will burn up."

She smiled as if it where some inside joke. I knew I was a demi-god but, I didn't know we could eat it.

"Where, am I?"

She laughed, "You're at camp half- blood, sweetie. It's a camp where you learn to use your powers and fight monster,"

"Wait, wait, wait, there's a camp for us?"

She smiled. "For course, may I ask how you learned of you being a demi-god?" She asked.

"Well, probably not the same way you did."

"Try me."

"By monster, well hissing one's more like it. They came to my school, dragging me off. I was screaming and crying but no one helped."

The memory flooded my brain. I was sitting in math class; they were talking about fractions, or something. That jerk Thomas was talking to me,

"So like there's going to be a party this Friday, and I talked the boys into letting you come, and if you look hot enough that is." He kept rattling on about his party.

That's when I saw her. Mrs. O' Leary answered the door.

"Hello?" She smiled at the creature.

Zeus only knows what she saw.

"I'm heerree for the," she had stopped herself. "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth? Hun, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. How do you know my name?"

She lifted my back pack; my name was on basically everything in there.

"What's yours?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm Alexa, daughter of Athena."

"How did I get out of there?"

"Well, Nico saved you. He is really quite brave."

The memory I had, was of a male, only I heard was his voice.

"Where is he? Can I meet him?" I asked.

"Hold your horses; I'll go later to see if I can find him. In the mean time you need some rest." She smiled. I didn't realize how tired I was.

I opened my eye to hear a familiar sound. His voice, Nico. There stood a boy around 13, so young. He had dark black hair, with all black clothes; with dark eyes almost black. He was wittily with a knife making something that looked like a girl. Well a block with two indents that I thought looked like hips.

"You're awake?" Nico asked.

"Now I am. I wanted to meet the person who saved me."

"It was no problem; it was the right thing to do."

I sat up in the bed. "So, when can I get out of this thing?" I asked.

"Well, with Alexa's permission, later on today."

"Thank Heavens! I've been dyeing to get out of this bed for days."

I heard footsteps. "Now who's dyeing to get out of bed?"

I raised my hand. I heard Nico and her laugh.

"Alright," She handed me a bright orange shirt. "Your other one is in the laundry; sorry it's not done yet. It was covered in blood and you know how the Apollo cabin is about blood."

I hadn't noticed I was in a bright white tank, and black shorts. When I had been in jeans and my favorite blue shirt, and an old hoddie from my school. She shooed Nico out of the room while I put on my shirt, I didn't know why until I saw it. A huge bandage, wrapping around my body.

"Sorry Hun, were going to have to have to change that first."

She lifted my shirt. I didn't want to look at it. But I ended up doing so. Beside the bandage on my neck, under that was a deep, long, blood red gash. It went from my belly bottom to my hip.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

She poured a smelly liquid onto a cotton ball. She scrapped it across my wound.

"Well, when Nico killed the monster. He kind of fell and he just felt so bad about it. This will make the pain stop, and make sure infection won't get to ya. A few more with ambrosia meals, and boom! You will be all healed." She finished wrapping. "There, now can you put your shirt on? Or would you like some help?" I thought about it. "Why would I need help?" I lifted my arm. I pain shot down the side and to the gash. I yelled in pain. I could have cursed. But I didn't.

"Help needed?"

I could have cried. I nodded my head. It took a few minutes but I had my shirt on. "Why didn't it hurt when I was in bed?"

"Wrong arm, you lifted your left hand in bed. Your right was when you were putting on shirt."

I could walk fine just my arm hurt to raise my arm. I walked out onto the deck of the farm house. I had to lean on one of the support beams.

"You okay?"

I managed to say "No."

I felt two sets of hands lifted me to a chair.

"Charion!" I heard Alexa yell.

I woke up in the infirmary again. Alexa was crying.

"Alexa, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I am so sorry! This is my entire fault! Please, go back to sleep. It's the only way for you to get better!" She was still sobbing.

"No, I just rushed myself. Could you pass me some water?"

"Are you sure you don't want nectar? It would help."

My bandage was unwrapped, she passed me the water. I brushed the water onto the gash. It was healing it very nicely, I looked over at Alexa. She was steering at my cut. It was almost heeled.

"How, wow did you do that?" She was gasping.

"Umm, I don't really know. I've always been able to do that." I told her sitting up in my chair.

"You know what this means?"

"No,"

At that moment a blue flash was over my head, I couldn't tell if it was a trident, or a three timed fork. But there wasn't really a difference.

"What is that?" I yelled.

"You're being claimed, meaning your Dad is claiming you as there's."

"Is this normal?"

"Lately, but your only the second kid of Poseidon. So not that normal."

"Can I get out of bed now?" I asked. She looked at the scar. "Any pain? Like at all?"

"No, nothing, not at all."

"Well, I don't see why no, if you feel dizzy at all, tell me!" One of the other campers came in, she was holding my clothes.

"My stuff."

"Yeah Apollo's cabin finally did there chores."

She gave them to me; I put them into my backpack.

"So, if you're up o it, a tour?" She asked.

"Yeah totally!" I said.

I walked down the stairs. I could walk this time.

"Hey Conner, what are you doing down here?" She asked boy around 17. He had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes that seemed to go on forever.

"Alexa, little miss candy stripper. What are you doing out of the infirmary, and who is this pretty girl?"

"You know I can leave any time I want, and this is Elizabeth, daughter of Poseidon. Elizabeth, this is Conner son of Hermes."

"It's very nice to meet you Conner."

"Hey you too, Alexa you giving her the tour? If so totally want to tag along."

"Come on Con, you know this place better than I do."

We walked down the river. Several Naiads were flirting with Conner, for some reason they called him Travis.

"Come by my Tree sometime Travis!" One yelled as we walked passed two girls trying to get a canoe out of the water.

We walked to a cabin with limestone walls.

"Well Elizabeth this is your new home." Alexa smiled. "I think your brother is in."

"My brother? I have a brother?"

"Didn't I mention that?" Alexa smiled.

I thought back, I was the second child, meaning she did say I had a sibling.

"Well, I've never had siblings before. Half or otherwise."

Alexa laughed. "I felt the same way as you, but my brothers and sisters and so amazing."

Conner smiled. "Tell Percy I said hi for me."

"I will. Thanks for showing me around."

Alexa laughed, "Were not done yet, I thought you could drop off your bag. And get Percy."

A boy around 16 walked out of his cabin.

Conner smiled. "Hey Percy, this is Elizabeth your sister."

He looked just as surprised as I was.

"My, My, My what?" Percy's eyes were huge.

"Hi Percy." I smiled.

"Ah, umm, Tyson! Get out here please!"

A huge boy with one eye came out, he was seven feet tall, no way he could be another brother of mine.

"Percy, who is she?" The boy said, I'm pretty sure his name was Tyson.

"Ahh, Elizabeth, right? She's are sister."

"Yes, you must be Tyson." I said.

"Elizabeth, her name just like Annabeth." He clapped his hands.

"Someone say my name?" A girl came out of the cabin. She wrapped her arms around him, her boyfriend obviously.

"This is Elizabeth, are sister."

"Sister, I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend and Alexa sister. I heard about your condition, how are you feeling today?"

My brothers girlfriend, my friends sister, does everyone at this camp know everyone?

"I'm healed, thanks to Alexa."

"Well, were just here to drop off a few things and then continue," Alexa smiled.

I held on to my bag.

"Oh, well. Yeah, come on inside." Percy hadn't smiled. I guess he has never shared a room.

"Her backpack magic." Tyson said. How did he know?

"Yes, it is. It's a gift, form my Dad. Are Dad, Along with this." I opened it. My blade was in the bag, but nothing else whatever I needed ended up in the bag.

My sward was long and thick, at the end it had a teal stone. It was engraved with the name 'coalbolt". Percy's eyes where green with envy.

"When did Poseidon give you that?" He asked.

"Last year, for my birthday, I didn't meet him or anything; it was on my desk, with a note. Something about use it well. Whatever I need ends up in my backpack. It's quite convenient."

"That is so epic!" Alexa looked into the bag. "It's empty."

"It only works for me." I explained.

"Or she's a skitos?" Conner laughed.

"I'll show you around inside." Percy lead the way into the cabin.

I fallowed everyone inside.


	2. Life of Elizabeth Kall, Chapter Two

**Chapter 2, Conner gets a swimming lesson. **

During my first few weeks at camp things between me and my brothers were still kind of awkward. But I spent most of my time with Conner and Alexa, we had become fast friends. I still couldn't tell the difference between Conner and his twin Travis, though either boy seemed to mind. I loved it at camp, the water, the strawberry fields, my friends. But I never talked to Percy, even though I lived with him. I placed my feet into the crystal clear water; you could see the pebbles on the bottom. I had on my favorite swim suit, purple bikini with little white bedazzled stars. I placed my matching purple flip flops sitting on the dock next to me. I wanted to have a Seventeen™ magazine but I wasn't about to overuse my backpack. My dyslexia wasn't as bad as everyone else is so I could enjoy reading; I had tried my hardest in school to improve my reading and writing skills. I was still below average but my teachers love me.

"Lizzy!" Only one person called me that, Conner.

I turned my head; his long dark hair was just covering the top of his dark blue shades. He also had on swim pants, they were also blue; his favorite color.

"Hey Con, aren't you sapost to be at archery class?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm the head consular; I can skip classes every now and then. Anyway I want to spend time with you, without Alexa nagging." He smiled sitting down beside me.

"Alexa doesn't nag, she's, well," He cut me off

"A nag, I love the girl and everything, but she is a nag!"

"Well since your skipping archery maybe you should take a swimming lesson instead." I pushed Conner into the river. It wasn't too deep, but I was a bad judge on how "regular" people could swim. His head soon rose to the top. "Congrats Mr. Stoll, you have aced your first swimming class."

"I hate you so much right now!" He splashed water my way. But I sent it away.

I jumped into the water, I let the water run over my body. The coolness felt so good on an afternoon like this.

"You're such a sea witch!" He dunked me under water; it didn't bug me seeing I could breathe underwater.

"You should get to know someone before you dunk them. Seeing how I can manipulate water so," I focused my powers and made a wave go right above Connors head.

"That was your exam, you passed." He resurfaced.

"I hate you so much right now!" He was coughing.

"If you hate me so much tight now why don't you show me?" He swam closer, are faces inches apart. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but what would that do to are friendship? When I heard something. "Ahem." I turned my head; Percy was standing on the dock. "Ahh, hey Pers, how's it going on?" Conner tried to act nothing was about to happen.

"Not much Conner, Elizabeth, it's time for swordsmanship class. I want to show my little sister a few things." He eyed Conner.

I swam toward the dock,

"Okay I'll just go and change. Umm see ya Conner," Percy's eyes glared at me as I walked back to the cabin.

My swimsuit was already dry when I get back I'll jump back into the water. I found an orange camp tee with Camp Half-Blood written on the back, a pair of shorts, and my black tennis shoes. I looked at myself in the merrier, my hair was full of fizz from the humidity, and my make-up had been the same I left it this morning. My anklet I had gotten from Conner a few days ago, for my 16 birthday. I had been up at the armory; Tyson was helping me clean my sword.

"Why are you spending your birthday you would every day?" One of the hepatitis kids asked.

"Birthdays where never a big deal I guess, I always spent them cleaning my room, and watching cartoons. So you could say force of habit."

One of the girls asked, "So like no new blow torch? Or even like a special dinner?"

"Nope, my mom couldn't afford much, and when I moved in with my grandma, we kind of kept that tradition."

I finished cleaning the armory was getting hotter, so I thought I would leave.

"I'm heading back up; I will see you all at dinner."

Tyson was packing up all his creations. "Wait for me Elizabeth."

"No Tyson, you stay here and have fun. I'm going to head up to barn."

"Okay if you sure."

"I am."

I walked up the hill, it wasn't just the armory it was the whole camp that was hot. I walked up to the main house; I was dying to see my grandmother. Maybe Charion would let me leave just for hour or so. I walked in to see Charion and Mr. D and a couple of new younger kids playing a game of some kind.

"That's why no one can leave unless there on a quest." Mr. D was telling some of the new kids that came in today.

Maybe it wasn't the best time to ask. Hey maybe I didn't have to ask, if I left for maybe an hour or so, everyone knew I wanted to be alone today.

"Ah, Miss Eliza Class," Mr. D began.

"Its Elizabeth Kall, like what you do on the phone?"

"Phones, never had much use for them. But anyway, I hear it's your birthday, I've never seen a party of yours."

"I don't have them."

"What! No parties? What kind of insult is this?"

"The my mom was to poor kind, and I never wanted one after her death Mr. D."

"Don't get snippy with me young lady. I'm sorry about your mother but it's no reason to not to have a party."

Charion finally saved me. "You must miss your family very much; I know it's hard to be away from your family on these big days."

"Yeah, well I was just heading up to the stables. You know how much the Pegasus love me."

"Yes, your brothers and sisters always did have a way with them didn't they?"

"Yep."

"Well, on our way and stop interrupting are game, although it's not much of a game." Mr. D scoffed.

I walked out of the farm house deck.

I tried to look as normal as possible, but when you're trying everyone knows you're up to something.

I made it up the stables. "Elizabeth!" They all cheered. "Hey Guys, who wants to go for a ride?"

I heard a bunch of winey. Which of course were yeses?"

My favorite (although I would never tell any of them) was Queen Ace's Lace. Or Queenie for short. She had a bright creamy color, of Queen Anne's Lace, but we had a card name thing going on so.

"Hey Queenie." I came to her stall.

"_Elizabeth! It's good to have you around these's parts again!" _

"Hey, you want to do me a favor, on my birthday?"

"_Anything for you!"_

"Well, I have to get back to the city. Just to see my grandma, then we'll come back as fast as we can."

"_I'm not sure."_

"You are so easy to read." I heard Conner. CRAP!

"Conner, it's not what it sounds like!"

"Oh so leaving without telling anyone, is not what you're doing? Lizzy you could be killed! You don't know what's out there!"

"I've got my sword; I can take on whatever's out there!"

"There's a reason we have rules!" he stopped for a moment. "Ohmygods, I sound like an Athenian!"

"Yes, Conner you do sound like Alexa. So, if I don't go alone, would that be a risk to my health?" I wanted it to sound flirty but I think it didn't work.

"_GO GIRL!" _I heard one of the horses say.

"Poker, you up for ride?" He whinnied.

"YES!" I yelled. We saddled up. Seeing two Pegasus wouldn't make someone look twice.

Soon we were flying over Manhattan; Gueenie was just as excited as I was. "So, what building is hers?"

"Ah, the tall one."

"Okay, that leaves one hundred and fifteen."

"I'll know it when I see it."

"If you say so."

We flew for a few minutes, until I saw the rose bushes, the rose bushes me and her planted when I was so young.

"There!"

We landed on the roof.

"Now you two stay out of sight!" I told them.

"_Whatever you say ma'am." _Poker whinnied.

My two friends took off into the sky.

The roof door was always open, I went into the building. The cool A.C. halls felt so good after a muggy July morning ride.

"Wow, you never told us you were rich!"

"I'm not rich, my grandmother is."

"Only rich people say that."

"Oh, shut up!"

We walked down the halls until I found her apartment. 7-5 My birthday. It felt kind of ironic. I knocked on her door. A blond large breasted girl answered the door, my cousin Dixie.

"Why if it isn't my dearly devoted cousin Elizabeth!" She exenterated the EE part of my name in her southern answer.

"Hi Dixie, I see your visiting. This is Conner, one of my friends."

"Helllooo Dixie." Boys, go figure!

"Grandma! Grandma! Your bastard granddaughter is here!"

"DIXIE!" I heard Aunt Helen call from the tea room.

"Well it's true!"

Aunt Helen was just as breasted as her daughter, but with bigger and blonder hair.

"Well Elizabeth, it is very good to see you! How is my favorite Niece?"

At that moment I thank Zeus for not making my mother as obnoxious my Aunt Helen.

"Ohh good, I like my camp. I got permission to leave for the day to see Grandma."

"Oh great!" Dixie snapped her gum.

"Well, can I go to my room?"

"Ohh sure! Come right in!" Aunt Helen was always loud.

I led Conner to my room, although he couldn't take his eyes off Dixie.

Mortals. I scoffed in my head.

My room didn't match the rest of the house. The maids didn't dare clean it, I thru a fit every time someone touched my belongings. My therapists called Post Traumatic Stress, underworld I just didn't like others touching my shit. It may have been decorated the same but it was covered in posters of bands and dirty laundry, and magazines and DVD cases. My unmade bed the way I left it that fateful morn.

"Wow, it sure is hard to find good help these days." He laughed.

"The maids don't come in here, trust me."

I found what I had been looking for, clothes, I hated wearing the same damn ones over and over. I filled my bag; it had no end so it was kinda weird when I ran out of clothes instead of room.

I unbraided my hair and let it fall, grandma had strict rules on how I could dress, and look. I found a blue blouse and but it over my tank and threw my camp tee in the bag.

"Wow I've never seen you in anther but a camp tee or a hoddie."

"Yeah, well my grandmother runs in different circles."

"Did I hear right? Is my granddaughter home from her boarding school?" I heard my grandmother,

"Gradmummy!"

I heard Conner snicker. I want to yell Shut UP! But he Grandmother didn't like language like that.

"Eik! I've always hated this room. But my grandbaby! Oh I've missed having you around the house; I got a call from that Mr. Brunner, and wow, a full scholarship! And the grades I've been given! I am so proud!" She lifted my chin, "Deary! Ohmy! Look at this! Were you stabbed?"

"I feel off my horse. Kinda stupid aren't I?"

"No, I just don't know why I don't know why I haven't gotten a phone call."

"No phones, didn't Chi, Mr. Brunner tell you?"

"He didn't mention that oh well, your home for the afternoon, that's all that matters. Now, it's time for my annual tea party."

Party! That word flashed threw my head. I turned my head; I could tell Conner was thinking the same thing.

"Grandma let's not call it a party, how about a small family get together."

But it was too late, she had said the word. I saw the words flash in my mind, party, party.

Grandma ushered us in to the living room where my Aunt Helen sat with a glass of wine, I am so dead. I could tell Conner was thinking the same as me.

I could tell that Aunt Helen had been drinking a little too much of her wine, she might as well be drinking vodka.

"You, know, you know! Your dad was a bum! He left your mom, with you, and and she didn't have the mon mon, money for you, he, he knew it!"

"HELEN! ARE YOU DRUNK?" Grandma yelled.

"Mommy, no I ain't no drunk!"

"HELEN!"

"JACKkkLYN!"

"I'm gunna go, I loved seeing you Gradmummy. I'll be home to go to school this fall."

"Alright happy birthday darling, I love you so much. Come home to me."

"I love you too." She walked us to the door, I hugged her goodbye. My "faithful" friends were chomping down on my rose bushes.

"So, let's head back before we get in more trouble." Conner suggested.

"Sounds great."

"But before that." He reached into his pocket. A jewelry box, it was black. He handed me it. "It's not much, it's just," he cut himself off. "Happy Birthday."

I opened it, a small untied bracelet, but it was too big for my arm.

"It's an anklet; you make a wish on each of the large dangling beads, and when the bead falls off, the wish come true."

I had never been given a birthday present; I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said,

"No, it's fine, but can I ask you why you are crying."

"I've never been given a birthday present,"

"Like ever?"

"Never ever"

My memory faded, I looked under my bed to wear I had last lift my sword. I picked it up, coalbolt. I picked up my backpack. Percy walked into the cabin,  
>"Ready?" He asked.<p>

We walked the path to the fighting arena.

"So, have you figured out your powers just yet?"

"Somewhat, but these things take time, I know by your 16 birthday, you where the most powerful demi-god alive."

"Where did you hear that?"

"You think all the people I talk to are just Alexa and Conner?"

"No, but I wanted to tell you about the Titian war."

"They told me that on my first day Percy, you where just in shook."

"Technically, on your day you where fast asleep in the infirmary."

"Okay, my first conscious day."

We reached the fighting arena,

"So what does my brother want to show me?"

"Just some tricks." He clicked his pen which turned into a sword.

"Alright."

He thursted his blade toward me, I lifted my sward and sent his flying.

"How did you do that?"

"Can it be that I'm a better swordswomen?"

"Not against me!"

I laughed. "All I do, all day is practice. These man shoulders have some use."

"You don't have man shoulders!"

He swung the sward at me once again but this time it was faster. I let the blade led, it brushed his away I kicked his upper chest sending him to the ground. I held my sword to his upper body.

"Holy Zeus!"

"Don't worry brother, I won't hurt you."

Using his hand he move my blade from his chest.

"It's on!"

He again swung his blade, going for my stomach. I jump upward lifting my legs to my chest. The sword totally missed me.

"Don't go easy on me brother," I said landing flat on my feet.

"I won't."

This time I charged this time. I hit is armor, which let red ink fall.

"I win."

"I'm not focusing that's all!"

"Sure, I won't hurt your pride."

The Athena Cabin came into the arena. Annabeth waved at us.

"Oh look it's the little women." I joked.

I got a dirty look from Percy.

"What, I can't make a joke?"

"Not about Annabeth."

"You know are fatal flaw? Well you've taken it to a entire new level."

He left to talk or something to Annabeth. I packed up my stuff when I saw two shoes.

Conner, he was looking very sad.

"Conner, what is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Just a gaggle of friends.

"We have to go after him!" Conner was yelling over the ping pong table at anther head consular.

"Why! If he doesn't come back one less thief around here." Cassie yelled.

"You didn't call us thieves when you needed us in battle." Another kid from Hermes yelled.

"Well Percy had to be a baby sit you guys to make sure you didn't steal!"Cassie yelled louder.

I couldn't take much more of this fighting.

"Didn't all of you say every demi-god was worth saving! If I went missing wouldn't you want to save me? If not than were all on our own!"

"Elizabeth is right, if we stand alone none of us will last!" Kerri from the Apollo cabin stood.

"What say do either of you have!"Cassie yelled.

"Percy is busy, I'm taking his place for now, I feel he would agree!"

Brad the head Apollo kid stood, "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Well, we need a team for a quest," Charion clopped in the room.

"Conner pick a team, You'll start first thing in the morning."

Conner was still standing, "Alright, Elizabeth and Alexa."

"Alright the three of you go to see Rachel."

I had only seen Rachel Dare once, and it wasn't a fun experience.

She had been glowing and I kinda fainted, this was when I was getting use to the whole Demi-God situation.

(I will not go into memory here!)

We walked to her cave. It was a cave on the outside but within was a totally sweet house/apartment deal going on.

It only took three second of being it sight, like it knew we were coming, a green mist surround Rachel.

A raspy voice sounded.

"_**Head south, toward great cliffs,**_

_**Trails may come, but do not be dismissed.**_

_**One may find power to bring great mace**_

_**A fatal flaw may seal the case."**_

A few seconds later, Rachel shook her head.

"Wow, sorry. Still not use to that."

"Its fine, you'll get use to it." Conner hadn't been looking two happy for awhile now.

"Good news I'm hoping?"

I shook my head, "One may find power to bring great mace. Doesn't sound to good does it?"

"There's always a double meaning!"

"Fate was not kind today."

Conner hasn't been the same since Travis went missing. His happy glow, his self-confidence, his funny attitude, all my favorite features. His once smiling face was now in a state of sadness. He looked like his soul had just been ripped in half. Like I felt when I lost my mom. I wanted to take his hand, but he didn't seem to be in a hand holding mood, or anything besides sadness.

I sat at the dinner table, across from Percy, Tyson next to me. I barely had had anything on my plate.

"Don't worry," I looked up and saw Percy smiling. "I was nervous for my first quest too."

"Thanks, I'm a mess, last time I was around monsters I ended up in the infirmary for a week."

"But you have improved, you're such a good swordswomen, and don't get me started on your Rockwall climbing skills. I'm proud that you're my little sister."

"It's nice to have an older brother, someone you can look for support too. You had to go through all this alone but I have you."

"I wasn't all alone; I had Annabeth and Grover, and a lot of others."

"True."

"Have you decided what you're doing when it's school time again?"

"No, Charion said it would be a good idea for me stay here, but I haven't been kicked out of Dalton yet and that's were grandma wants me to go."

"Why, they 'understand are needs'. Very unlikely, you should stay here; learn more Greek that's what we need."

"Think so? I don't know, Camp is like home, but my grandmothers it isn't. It's like I have family here, but my grandma is my grandma. You get what I'm saying don't you?"

"Totally, family first, I don't what I would without my mom."

"My grandma is all I have now."

"You have are Dad, but he's not much of a dad is he."

"He's all we got, but we have all 'daddy issues' don't we?"

"Have you met Poseidon?"

"Nope,"

"I have nice guy,"

"I'll take your word for it."

After dinner it was free time than anther sing-along. I wanted a swim, something to clear my head. I quickly changed into my fav. swim suit. I pulled a Camp Tee over it. The sun was just setting; I jumped into the cold water. I let the water rush over water. I went under the water. Just to clear my thoughts. I landed on the bottom. I saw another person, a tall deep tan man, wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian which wouldn't be weird if he weren't underwater, he had dark black hair.

"Elizabeth."

"How, how do you know my name?"

"Well I should know the name of my only daughter."

"You're my Father, you're Poseidon."

"Never seen a god before?"

"None except for Mr. D."

"Yes, well that him, I heard tomorrow is you're first quest?"

"Yep."

"Well congratulations, and good luck. Using you're gifts?"

"Yes, I was meaning to thank you."

"Coalbolt is a reliable blade. It will always prevail."

"It can kick Percy's ass."

"I believe your brother is holding back."

"Percy is quite protective isn't he?"

"That's your fatal flaw; it's also why I'm here. I need to warn you. Don't save anyone, but Travis. I know how bad that sounds, but it will;"

"Seal the case."

"Sharp memory."

"Get it from my mom."

"You're mom was a very beautiful, smart, caring. I would say you're her spitting image."

"Everyone says that. You're just like Mae, in every way."

"You are so much like her."

"What a smart-ass?"

"An endearing quality."

"I've never heard anyone describe it like that."

He laughed, "Well, I think there's someone on the surface waiting for you."

"Thanks, ah, I'm not quite sure what to call you at this point."

"Dad is fine."

"Alright, Dad, thanks and bye."

"Take heed of my warning Elizabeth!"

"I shall."

Then he was gone. I swam to the surface. I pushed my hands over my hair to pull it back.

"Hey Lizzy," Conner wasn't smiling but he wasn't in total depression either. It made my mind flash back to when he was happy.

"Hey Con, what's up?"

"Just nervous, last quest was to destroy an entire army."

"Well I'm one-hundred present sure that you will not half to fight an entire army this time."

"How can you be swimming at a time like this?"

"It clams be, it clears my head. Why don't you try it?" I splashed at him.

"I'll take a rain check."

"Kay. So you were searching me out cause?"

"I just needed to see you, you're the only thing in this entire camp that can clam me down."

"Okay, what about me clams you down?"

"I don't really know, just being around you."

"Oh, guess who I just met!"

"...A magic elf?"

"My Dad, he came to wish me luck."

"That's great, gods don't usually do that."

"Yeah, I've heard there really selfish, than I've heard there kind and giving, but what I've seen, all of them are different."

Conner and I talked for an hour or so. Not much about anything, just things, anything. School, favorite foods, movies. We sat on the dock, under the moon-light, the starry skis kept the night as if it were day. I wanted to lean into him but something held me back, fear, anger, empathy?

I felt tired,

"Con, I need to go to bed, so night." I stood, he stood again.

"Alright, night love ya girly."

He hugged me and he escorted me to the cabin door, it would be so right to kiss him.

"Con." I whispered.

He brushed my bangs away from my face. I leaned onto the door. Than all felt my body falling. Someone, by who I mean PERCY, must have opened the door.

"Gee, thanks Percy."

"Time for bed, head consolers orders."

"Yes, drill Sergeant Jackson."

I got up and walked over to my room. We both had our own rooms, well one for boys and anther for girls. It had 3 large bunk beds on one side with trunks in front of it. The other side had a merrier and dressing arena, than my bathroom. I changed into Pj's. I slipped into my bed.

I stood on the lake, literally on top of the water. It looked like the one I had gone to as a child with my mom. The moon was rising over my head. On one side of the lake I could barely make out Percy and on the was Conner. Then I saw my mom, but she didn't look like my mom. My mom had short pixie like hair, she had long flowing curls. Her makeup was done, which my mom never wore. She wore a long dress that flowed.

"My lovely daughter."

"Mom?"

"Yes, my daughter, it is I."

"But you never looked like this,"

"It's a gift from the gods; I looked like I did when I was in my youth. When I fell in love with your father."

"Why?"

"I died protecting you."

"I never knew that, but why am I here?"

"You must decide, to pick your family or the one you love."

"That's not fair."

"Fate is never fair, your life will be full of struggles and hard choices, but that is a hero's life."

"A hero's choice." I said.

"I must return to the sea, it's my underworld, to be with your father my only true love."

In a flash she was gone.

"Mom!" I yelled. "I lost you once! I'm doing it again!"

I looked on the sides of the lake; Conner was turning around to leave. Percy was doing the same. I put my hands around my head. I fell to the water which acted like a floor, but it reflected. I looked just like my mom.

"Elizabeth!" Percy was jerking my shoulder.

"Mom!" I yelled as I sat up in bed.

"Elizabeth? Sis, are you okay?"

"Just really scary dream."

"Oh well it's time for breakfast."

I quickly packed and put on long jeans and my camp-half blood tee and an old hoddie from one of my old schools. I got my seethe and wrapped it around my shoulder.

I picked up my backpack; the bright hunters orange gave me a head ack. I stood in line, waiting for food. I wasn't hungry, so I was planning on giving most my food to the god, maybe it would bring me luck. I looked over at Conner's table, it was always over crowed filled with kids laughing and throwing food, but today it was kind of solemn. I and Percy sat at our table; he was talking about something to do with power or something I wasn't paying attention.

"Elizabeth?"

"Uh what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just nervous."

"Not worry about it, happens to all of us."

"Thanks, its helps."

"No worries sis."

Soon breakfast was over and I headed up to the stables to tack-up. Queen had sprained her ankle last week so there was no riding her. Percy had offered Black Jack to my usage. I grabbed my saddle, it was brown with teal stones, and Tyson had given it to me. He said he was working on a bridal to go with it. I used a brown one from the stables. I heard someone come into the stables.

"Well aren't we miss excited?" Conner was holding the stable door a-jar.

"Of course, it's a chance to get out of here."

"A chance."

"I never thought I would be leaving for a reason like this."

"Same here."

"Well find him Conner; I won't give up till I find him. Now, come on tack-up Poker; we don't have all day do we?"

He started to tack up when Alexa came in with her family.

"Now sister remember, not to show fear, monster love fear." A tall boy smiled and hugged her.

"And not to be a know it all. That's mega important!"Another tall blond girl was smiling.

"Guys, guys, give the girl some room; this isn't her first send off and it won't be her last." I could tell it was Annabeth.

I know it's short, but I just wasn't into it. I'm so excited for my next chapter though! It's intitled Little Sparta! So just thing about it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**Little Sparta, **

We flew over the woods for hours; I wouldn't tell where we were. Conner looked like he knew.

"Conner! When are we stopping?" I asked, the sun was setting.

"Soon, I want to get a few more miles before in."

"_Is he kidding? A few more miles! I'm gunna die!"_

"Poker is getting tired."

"Kay let's camp over there."

We soon landed. Out of Conner's pack he took a hatchet.

"I'm gunna get some fire wood."

Out of my backpack I took out 3 sleeping bags, and then got some rocks and set them in a circle. Conner came back carrying 5 large logs. Pretty soon we had are camp set up.

"I'm gunna take the Pegasus to get some water." I yelled leaving the camp.

"Hey wait, I'll come with you." Alexa yelled as she ran toward me.

She took Pokers rains.

"So, Conner has the hot's for you." Alexa smiled.

"What? You're kidding." I yearned for it to me true.

"Nope, he told me last week. I've never seen him so in love with someone as much as you."

"Oh,"

"I know you like him too,"

"What? Where did you get that?"

"The way you talk, laugh, look at him. I'm smarter than I look."

"Well,"

"Well?"

"Don't tell him, I'm begging you. We both need to focus on finding Travis,"

"I knew it! I knew it! Ohgosh! This is so meant to be!"

We soon got to the river. When I saw a beautiful woman, I mean beautiful! She had bright blond flowing hair that went into large curls; her face was prefect without make up, her natural beauty was overwhelming. Alexa looked like she knew who it was.

"Elizabeth, Alexa, how's the search going?"

"My lady Aphrodite," she bowed. "The hunt is going great."

"Alexa please enough of the formality, I'm here to speak to Elizabeth."

"Me?" I could barley breath, the goddess of love wanted to talk to me?

"Aren't you the daughter of Poseidon, Elizabeth Kall?"

"All so the daughter of Mae Kall,"

"Ah, Mae Kall, such a sad love story. But yours is going to be much sadder, a hero's life but I digress."

"What was sad about my mom's life?"

"She died for the one person she loved the most, you. That's why I gifted her with eternal beauty. For someone full of love, it's also the reason why I am your paten god."

"My what?"

"The god you serve, the god that most influences your life."

"How have you influence my life?"

"Ahh, you have not seen it? Most of them men in your life shall fall desperately in love with you. Thomas, Conner, and many others. Along with outer and eternal beauty only seen by others."

"How is that an influence?"

"Don't judge the gods; you have been given many gifts! By me, your father and mine."

"What?" I inquired.

"I have given both you and your mother an everlasting beauty, which comes from within. Your father gave you your swordplay skills, which you shouldn't be so gifted, and my father the highest of high Zeus did not kill you when you were born, your fathers second break of the vow."

"How is that my fault?"

"Never the less, you have been greatly gifted and have done nothing in return."

"For the one month I've know of my father?"

"Enough! Of your tone! I have a job for you, do it and I shall give some more information about Travis."

"Fine, we'll do it."

The goddess sighed, "You see, my beloved Ares has been ignoring me."

"Aren't you married to Hephaestus?" '

"Yes, but he's not really my well how would your generation say it, type? Well Ares is at this well; he's been missing the old days of war. How I enjoyed the romance of it all, men going off to war, may to never come back. He misses the war, so he's rebuilt Sparta."

"Sparta? As in the Ancient Greek city of Sparta?"

"Yes, and he's been so busy there he's been ignoring me."

"And you want us to?"

"Go get and tell if he doesn't start talking to me, I may just not speak to him for a few centuries."

"That's it? You want me to play Hermes?"

"I'd rather not get him involved in this, and you need info, and I need Aries so fetch him."

"Alright, were can we find this 'Little Sparta'"

"Don't call it that, but just up the road,"

"What road?"

"This one," she waved her hand and a golden road appeared,

"This will lead you there."

"How long do we have?" Alexa asked.

"Tomorrow Evening, by then I shall be gone. And to make sure you try harder." She snapped her figures.

Alexa gasped, a yellow mist ran out of her mouth. I heard a faint whisper of Alexa's voice as the yellow mist ran to her. She grabbed at her throat.

"Alexa! What have you done?" I yelled at the goddess.

"Bought some insurance, if you do not return with Ares, by sunset tomorrow, Alexa will never speak again."

"You know everyone says how cruel gods can be, I didn't believe it, but now I do."

"Enough! Be gone mortal! Find Ares, make him return to me, and then and only then will I return Alexa's voice."

Alexa was still clinging to her throat.

"Fine!" I wanted to grab her throat, but I thought that she would kill me first.

Alexa looked at me with huge eyes like she was screaming

"HELP ME! GET THAT CRAZY BITCH TO GIVE ME BACK MY VOICE!"

There was nothing I could, I wanted to yell at the goddess a little more but when I turned she was gone.

We walked back to camp where a roaring fire burned bright.

"Hey Guys,"

"_Are you gunna tell him?" Poker asked._

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Why wouldn't you what?"

I told Conner what had happened.

"You can't let gods push you around so easily, but Aphrodite may I have a point here."

"May that," I stopped myself from cursing. "goddess took Alexa's voice and you're defending her!"

"Aphrodite may have a point, you have been gifted, but she wouldn't have taken Alexa's voice if you hadn't been your snippy self she would have left Alexa alone."

"So you're blaming me?" A wanted to give him the cold shoulder but it didn't work that way on a quest.

"Everything happens on a quest for a reason, we should just get going,"

I wanted to slap him. But instead I pulled Alexa on Black Jack with me and we fallowed the golden road.

Soon we say it, a glittering city of green,

"Land of Oz?" Conner laughed

"No, Land of Ares." I chuckled.

I could tell that Alexa was trying to laugh. She grabbed her throat again.

"Does it hurt when you try to talk?"

She nodded.

"When I get my hands on Aphrodite pretty little neck!" I started to stem. No Literally STEAMING! Conner was in shook

"Lizzy, clam down!"

"Uggh!"

We landed on the next to the city gate."

"Who goes there?" A voice from above called.

"Please tell me you're not a munchkin?" I called up.

"What? I am not of which you speak. I am the guardian of the gate!"

"I spoke too soon…"

Conner started to laugh.

Alexa grabbed her throat again. I felt my blood boil.

"Lizzy." Conner reminded me.

I clamed myself.

"Who goes there?" the voice called again.

I whispered "Let's just play along," I spoke over loudly "Tis I! The Great Elizabeth! Daughter of Poseidon! Along with the noble Alexa daughter of Athena and are grand leader Conner son of Hermes!"

The voice called again, "You don't have to make fun of me! You just could have said you were demigods, why have you come."

Conner called. "See seek consul with the god Ares, we have a message from his beloved."

"You mean the goddess? Make your proof."

"The goddess has taken are friend Alexa's voice to ensure the message is given." I called.

"Fine, I shall give you passage in. I cannot how ever give you audience with the god."

"He shall see us, trust me." Conner called.

Soon the bridge opened.

We walked across, leaving the Pegasus behind.

"Be good!" I called walking across.

The city was a glittering green, maybe the Land of Oz was based on Sparta, but unlike Oz, Little Sparta was filled with Greek buildings and People in battle armor and ancient Greek clothing.

The voice from the gate called "All hail are newest heroes! Elizabeth Kall daughter of Poseidon!" The crowds roared "HAIL!" The voice began again. "All hail Conner Stole son of Hermes!" they cheered again. "HAIL!" "All hail Alexa Towson!" They cheered once more.

Then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Alright, time to find Ares." Conner looked all around.

"Well I'm thinking, knowing the god of war, he's probably in the biggest temple on the tallest hill." He looked at Alexa.

"I thought you couldn't talk." Conner smiled.

"Jerk face." I pushed his shoulder.

Just then a muscular woman walked up to us.

"Sister of Percy Jackson, the great hero who saved the gods."

"That's me, but Conner was actually there, I was ignorant of my father."

"Any way you are war hero's and to be treated as such."

She took are arms and led us threw the crowded streets. We stopped at this huge columned building.

"Girls fallow me; Conner Mr. Biggs will take you to your room."

We looked at Mr. Biggs, he looked like his name. A tall African American man stood next to the door.

The room was glamorous, a large window showed the city. Two canopy bed on the far wall. A wonder breeze ran through the room.

"There are some clothes for you two to wear tonight. We normalcy don't have such beautify clothes, but this is a war festival!"

"A what?"

"War festival! We just won, are god Ares is here for us. To war!"

"To war." I felt uncomfortable.

"I have not heard from her yet, why?"

"Aphrodite has taken it; the only way to get it back is if we can have an audience with Ares."

"Oh, I see. I'll see if you are able to see him tomorrow."

"By tonight would be best."

"Oh no Tonight is the party, no no tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Tomorrow morning! Fine."

"I'll be back in few minutes to escort you all down to dinner."

Five star treatment, just like at home. I opened the dresser dour. A beautiful fowling grown it was cream, it rested on the floor, it was staples. The top rested on mine perfectly. It had sequence that laid flat. Like the one from my dream. I had told Alexa about it, she smiled, I could tell she was thinking 'Put it on'. I quickly changed.

I looked into the merrier, Aphrodite's words rang in my head, a beauty that only others can see. I undid my braid, they fell in curls. Alexa quickly changed into a dress less glamorous, a light blue long, one shoulder with rein stones. The larger women came back, still in armor, with Conner by her side. Normally if I saw Conner in skirt I would start laughing but this was a manly skirt with armor. He had on an armor chest. His shaggy brown hair, was now cut, his elf like face looked a little more manly. It was either this place that made the men a little more manly.

"Well don't we all look wonderful." His smile shot at me. I had to blush.

"Alright you two love birds! Let's get going!" She took arm arms once more.

We walked down halls, then it led to a beautiful court yard. Lights hung from Tree's boys stood in groups girls, who were much muscular than me, stood giggling. Shooting looks at the boys. Adults laughed and joke and drank something, most likely wine or beer. Then on top of a large stage stood throne. In it was a tall muscular man with tattoos. I knew who he was from the moment I saw him, Ares.

"There he is!" Conner whispered in my ear. I felt distracted by the fact that he didn't tell me how beautiful I was. But he was in fact handsome as ever. I took his arm. The girls shot me look, like I was wearing my underwear and dancing on a pole. I still had my hand around his arm. The boys looked at me.

"Total hottie." They were mouthing.

Alexa was walking by my side. That's when I realized the boys were walking toward us.

"Hey Guys," I leaned a little more on Conner.

"Hello gorgeous, why are you with this freeloader," A red head asked. He was dressed like Conner. Very tall, and muscular.

"A daughter of Poseidon deserves to be with someone of respectability, honor, a great warrior." He continued.

"And what makes you think I'm not that." Conner narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, a son of Hermes, you're the scum of the demigod world. While me, a son of Ares is top Royalty."

"Listen war boy! I could kick your ass any day!" Conner was yelling, Hermes kids did take a lot of heat.

"HA! You are going to get your ass handed to you!"

I wanted to yell no, but he was defending his and my honor.

"It's on!"

An adult ran up.

"Wooh! Wooh! Wooh! Boys if you're going to fight you're going to do it right!" He grabbed their shoulders.

Conner Alexa and I ended up in room, putting on his armor. I couldn't say I didn't want him to fight but there was no talking him out of this.

I wanted to hug onto his shoulders, and never let him go. He picked up his sword. It fell out of its sheath, the blade broke in half.

"SHIT! Now what I am going to do!" He picked up his blade. Just as it always does, my sword appeared when I needed it too.

"Here take it; I won't need it for awhile." I handed it to him.

"Lizzy, your dad gave you this. I can't take it."

"Yes you can, you need more than I do."

"Lizzy you're the best!" He hugged and kissed my cheek.

That's when the large women came back in.

"Time for the fight! TO WAR!" She yelled once more.

She took Alexa and I took a viewing area, are own privet room to boot.

When I looked out the viewing area. I saw the red head with a huge sword and shield. The only thought that ran through my head was how bad Conner was going to get hurt. I couldn't look; I closed my eyes and covered it with my hands. But that didn't stop my ears. I heard the clash of swords, shields, and crowds cheering. I moved my figures to look for just a moment. I wished I didn't. Conner was losing. The sweat was beating down on his brow. His eyes were locked on the red head. He was losing stamina, not like him. I couldn't look; I covered my eyes once more. I heard a huge cheer of applause. I opened my eyes; Conner was on the ground covering a wound. I covered my mouth as I gasped.

"Conner!" I yelled. I ran down to the fighting arena.

"CONNER!" I shouted again. He was still holding on his wound on his side. I ran over to him.

"Conner, you're going to be okay, I promise, just stay with me."

"Lizzy?" His voice was weak. I couldn't help but think this was mine.

"You'll be fine, I promise!"

The red head walked up to us. I felt the rage shack my hands.

"Hahaha, he sure can talk your ear off but he can't fight, this one should die."

"GO AWAY! This is your entire fault! We were looking for his brother!"

"WOMEN! I just defeated him! He's worthless! I won you!"

"You have done no such thing! I'm not yours! I'm his, and I will always be!"

"Lizzy." Conner smiled.

The redhead took my hand. I pushed him away.

"LEAVE ME! I am to speak with Ares than leave!"

"You will never speak to my father! Not if you have denied me!"

"DENIED! DENIED DENIED!" I shouted. Conner winced in pain.

Alexa stood next to me; she had her bow and quiver. She aimed her bow straight at his face.

"This mute wants to take us on! Fine, you shall be the second to die!" I picked my sword up, and stood next to Alexa.

"You fight her, you fight me." I sneered.

"Ha, I cannot fight my betrothed."

"Betrothed?"

"You owe my father for your war skills. I think a marriage will do just fine as a payment."

"He can keep his war skills!"

"You are so hot when you're mad."

"Tell me about it." Conner ground. I would have punched him, but I had bigger fish to fry.

"And another thing! When did I agree to these gifts! It's enough to have Aphrodite on my back! But now Ares! I'm already playing Hermes!"

"You agreed to it when you were born! You were born to do great things, and marry great demi-gods!"

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Because like you, I am a new generation of demigods, gifted by the gods, each a gift to be bestowed. From Zeus, the power to rule, Hera the power of family, Aphrodite incredible good looks, Athena great knowledge. Apollo music to bend to what I wish, Artemis strength of great warrior," he continued to babble on.

"Dionysius huge head."

"Watch it pretty one."

"Ha! You said it yourself you cannot attack me! I do not fear you!"

I walked next to him.

"I can defeat most anyone, even my brother, Percy."

He took my shoulders. He pressed his lips ageist mine.

Conner stood,

"DIE!" He yelled. He thursted his sword toward the redhead. I felt a thrust of pain in my back. I looked into the redheads eyes; he kicked Conner to the ground.

"If I can't have you no one can," a bloody dagger lay in his hand. I couldn't feel my legs. I feel to the ground. "Funny thing about gorgon blood for the middle of the chest, it will cause memory loss, near death, and this is my favorite part, the person who inflicts it the victim falls deeply in love with." He laughed.

"You monster."

"When you wake you will be thinking differently."

I feel back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, Forgotten Pasts **

I woke in a glamorous room. I could not remember what had happen the night before or for that matter much of anything. I knew My name, were I lived, I was a quest with some boy and girl, didn't remember their names, but something stuck with me. I was in love with the boy. Even just thinking about him made me have butterflies in my stomach. That's when I saw him. Was this the boy I was in love with? My heart fluttered.

"Ah there you are my sweet." He smiled at me. I sat up.

"Hi, umm what happened, I mean I have no memory or or anything."

"Well you see, last night, you were attacked; you fell and hit your head. But you're fine now." He sat next to me.

"How do I know you?"

"Well I think you should remember your boyfriend." He took my hand. I have a boyfriend!

"Well I don't, but I wish I remembered. What is my boyfriend's name?"

"Jake, but you call me Jacob."

His red hair was so dreamy; his blue eyes steered into my eyes.

I wish my memory was back. So I could remember are first kiss, date, the first time I met him. But this was a pretty good first.

"So what else have I forgotten about myself?"

"That last night, you said you loved me for the first time, and now that's all gone."

"It's not gone, it's not."

"I wish you remembered, last night was so amazing."

"I do too, it's so unfair." I leaned on him. He lifted my chin. He kissed me, for one moment I thought I remembered something. Then it was gone.

"You are amazing. Come on get dressed and come down to breakfast."

He kissed my forehead and left. Things were starting to come back, like camp half blood, my brother, my grandma, my family, and names, they were also coming back. Alexa Conner Dixie. I remembered my swords power, my magic back pack. I put some clothes on.

A tall muscular woman came into my room.

"Listen to me, you need to leave! As in now! Get out of here!"

"What why?"

"You're under a spell, damn Hecate and her gift!"

**For those of you who don't know, Hecate is the goddess of magic. You are welcome!**

"How do I know you're not the evil one here!"

"I know what you do not! I know you have no memory, and it's not because you fell" She continued to tell me what had happened. For some reason I believed her. Like I knew all of this. I wanted to believe Jake, but something told me not to.

"Hurry, your friends are waiting for you!"

"My friends?"

"Alexa and Conner. You're memory will slowly return, faster if we get some ambrosia in you."

"Ambrosia?"

"Never mind, let's get you out of here." She took my arm,

"But I don't want to leave."

"WHAT?"

"I want to stay, I want to stay with Jacob."

"Damn, I forgot about with part. He is evil!"

"No, he's good, he's wonderful, he's mine."

"He is not!"

"That's what you think!"

"That's what everyone thinks!"

"No! You're wrong!"

"DAMN THAT HECATE!" She swung her arm at me.

**I DO DECLIAR THAT ELIZABETH PASSES OUT MORE THAN ANY DEMIGOD I KNOW. Okay back to the story.**

I woke riding a white Pegasus. A boy who seemed vaguely familiar was holding me to his chest. I couldn't breathe, I hated heights.

"Lizzy its okay!" Who was this and why did I feel safe with him.

"Were I am? Who are you!"

"Lizzy it's me! Conner, your best friend."

"Ahem." The brunette haired girl interjected.

**Her voice will be explained just wait…**

"Who is she?"

"I'm Alexa, your other best friend."

"That women."

"Did a good thing." Alexa or I think that was her name said.

"LET ME DOWN! I WANT JACOB!"

Conner's face looked mad and sad.

"When I get my hands on his sonly little neck!"

"LET ME DOWN! NOW!"

"Elizabeth, please stop, you're killing Conner!"

"GOOD THEN HE WILL LET ME DOWN!"

He shot a look at Alexa, like I told you so.

"This is all Aphrodite's fault!"

"She told you how we can get her memory back!"

"My memory? So I get to remember Jacob?"

Conner grumbled something in what sounded like ancient Greek.

"What do we have to do?"

Conner continued to grumble.

"To quote Aphrodite, 'True loves kiss'."

"But I've already kissed Jake."

"This is such bull shit!"

We landed, Conner grabbed my waist and lifted me off the horse.

I felt repulsed disgusted.

"He's not your true love. Co," Conner cut off Alexa.

"Enough!"

"This is bull shit! How will we get her back? There's only one way Conner, you and I both know it! That's no reason not to tell her anything!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to tell her!"

"TELL ME WHAT!" I yelled.

"That he," Conner cut her off.

"If anyone's telling her, I am and not now!"

"TELL ME!"

I couldn't take this much longer.

Conner took Alexa's shoulder and walked into the woods. He moved to make me stop fallowing.

I waited a few seconds, then fallowed.

"You need to tell her!"

"It's not her anymore!"

"Way down deep it is her, she's in there somewhere! Waiting for you to free her. Last week you said you'd do anything for her, to get her."

"How can you believe that? You heard her!"

"Wow, you are so two faced, you said you would do anything for her, to get her back. All you need is one little kiss from you."

"I'd do anything for her, just to get her back, I won't stop trying, ever but she's changed."

"She hasn't changed!"

How could I kiss him when I was in love with Jake, but why was I.

What memories do I have. What proof did I have that he was the love of my life? I couldn't take this anymore.

I ran back to where they left me.

"Conner needs to talk to you." Alexa smiled.

"Okay…"

We walked to a shore, something I thought I remembered from a dream or a memory or both.

"I remember when we first walked down the beach, the Aphrodite girls were snickering. Your hair was amazing, the sea breeze always made you more confident. That's my favorite part about you, your confidence. We talked about your past, you remember your mom, your old home?"

A picture of an old house flashed.

"Actually I don't."

"Would you like me to tell you what I remember?"

"It would be more than I know."

He laughed, for a moment I thought I remembered his laugh.

"Well you told me about the day your mom died, it was really hard for you."

"Go on,"

"Well." For a moment I remembered.

I sat on my bed looking threw an old book. I couldn't read it but my mom was making me read.

"What do you want for dinner?" She called from the kitchen.

"I don't really care mom." I called back.

"Okay!" I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Mom?" I ran to my door. I tried to open it. But I couldn't.

I tried with all my might, the screams continued. I kept yelling and yelling but nothing. Then it stopped. I pounded on the door, I was only 13, so young, so incent. I finally got the door opened.

There was a giant pool of blood, and drag lines heading for the door. I ran to the phone. My memory fayed. I don't think I want to remember the rest of the memory.

"Lizzy you okay?"

"Fine," I whispered.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what lately?"

"Going off into la la land and what if that happens during battle or even worse?"

"What's worse?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to."

I laughed.

"Gods I've missed that."

"Missed what?"

"Your laugh."

I blushed; I couldn't help but think this was right. Me and Conner walking along a beach.

"What's so great about my laugh?"

"You just light up, you seem to have weight just lifted off your shoulders when you laugh."

"You sure know a lot about me, don't you?"

"Well not as much as I liked too."

"I wish I could just remember things like you do, it soo frustrating. I mean I hardly remember my name, let alone yours or."

"Alexa,"

"Thank you."

"Let me see, do you remember the day you were kidnapped?"

"Not really."

He told me how I captured by a thing with snakes instead of legs. How awesome a swordswomen I was, how either you could find me on the climbing wall, in the river or on in the arena practicing apparently I do it all the time.

"Do I have any family?"

"A yeah, your brothers Percy and Tyson, your dad, and your grandmother."

"That's all I have,"

"Yeah but you have a home to go to, and brothers who support you and,"

"Conner, I want my memory back,"

"Good,"

"I know there's only one way,"

"Yeah," I took his shoulders, wrapped my arms around his. I looked into his eyes, his deep brown eyes seemed to go on forever, then I did it, I kissed him. All of my memory flooded back in. I felt fireworks, a happiness I had never known a Conner who won me back.

"Well wasn't that exciting?"

"Conner! Ohmygods! Conner never let me go through that again!"

"Never." He kissed me once more,

We walked back to Alexa.

"Alexa! Ohmygods I missed you! When did you get you get your voice back."

She smiled.

"About the same time as you lost your memory."

"Do I get to find out what happen?"

"Well, when you got knocked out, Conner past out, I had to take care of him. He got better over night and we ran into the throne room gave him his message and left, but got the stitch on Travis."

"Where is he?"

"You will never guess."

"Where?"

"Forks."

"As in Washington? Why would he be there?"

"Let's just say, he's in more trouble than we thought."

"What kind of trouble?"

"As in my brother has been flirting with the wrong kinds of girls." Conner interjected.

"Girls?"

"Let's just say my brother, is in love with a naiad that isn't all mother naturey."

"So an evil naiad? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently."

"Well what is the game plan?"

"Well, I was thinking that, I have no idea, I thought we could wing it?"

"WING IT! ARE YOU KIDDING!"

"You got a better plan? Miss know it all?"

"No, but it's better than no plan."

"Well, I'm just trying to go with the Prophecy here. Remember fatal flaws here."

"Your pig headedness already celled the case!"

"The Case? How?"

"The case meaning Elizabeth's memory!"

"How in Traterus is that the case?"

"It makes scene to me!"

"Miss know it all!"

"STOP FIGHTING! Seriously! I just got my memory back and now I have to listen to you too bicker! Now here the plan, we go to forks, find Travis, kick ass and get him back and head home? Good with both of you?"

"It's very vague," Alexa looked worried.

"Exactly!"

"I get the logic here, but it's not very."

"Athena?" Conner scoffed…

"Yes!" Alexa was being defensive.

"That's why, it's my plan, it's very." I was trying to find a way to say it.

"Poseidon like?" Conner seemed genuine.

"Quick and to the point." I said,

"Good battle strategy."

"Thanks, it just came to me." Then it hit me, Ares was giving me theses ideas, damn him.

I got this sinking feeling that whatever talents I did have weren't my own they were the gods or their kids or something to that extent. It made me mad at myself and the gods, kind of a love hate thing.

"So which way to forks?" I asked.

That night I had the worst dream of my life. EVER, and trust me I've had some scary shit dreams. I was surrounded by a carnival from the last 1920's. It was dark, no one was around. I looked into a funhouse merrier. I had long brown curls, brown eyes, and I wore a purple dress with a golden star son on it. I looked at myself, I no longer had manly shoulders and large hips but I was skinny, with a huge nose. I heard a car pull up, I didn't know why but I ran. I couldn't shack the feeling that if I stopped I would be dead. I ran threw a city, I passed shops with people steering at me like I didn't belong or something. I didn't stop to ask, I kept running. I ran down a ally, not a good idea on my part. It was a dead end, what could I do. I turned and the car was right behind me. A redhead came out of the passenger side door. On the other side a very tall man sat in the what I now saw was a hummer.

"Why aren't we a bit jumpy today." He had striking blue eyes.

"Only a bit." I looked down.

He laughed. "I know who and what you are."

"What?"

He steered at me. "You Jew! You are what made Germany fall into this state of depression."

**Alright! That's it for Chapter 5, you will get to see the rest of the dream next week, or whenever I have time to write! Here is the correct address for the Fan page,**

.com/pages/The-Life-of-ELizabeth-Kall-Book-1-Into-the-Dark/167441323337202

And I will see you all next week! Thanks to my fans in America, Canada, Australia, Philippines, Israel, Singapore, and Twain! Ohmygods! Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**WE WANT YOU!**

That night I had the worst dream of my life. EVER, and trust me I've had some scary shit dreams. I was surrounded by a carnival from the last 1920's. It was dark, no one was around. I looked into a funhouse merrier. I had long brown curls, brown eyes, and I wore a purple dress with a golden star son on it. I looked at myself, I no longer had manly shoulders and large hips but I was skinny, with a huge nose. I heard a car pull up, I didn't know why but I ran. I couldn't shack the feeling that if I stopped I would be dead. I ran threw a city, I passed shops with people steering at me like I didn't belong or something. I didn't stop to ask, I kept running. I ran down an ally, not a good idea on my part. It was a dead end, what could I do. I turned and the car was right behind me. A redhead came out of the passenger side door. On the other side a very tall man sat in the what I now saw was a hummer.

"Why aren't we a bit jumpy today?" He had striking blue eyes.

"Only a bit." I looked down.

He laughed. "I know who and what you are."

"What?"

He steered at me. "You Jew! You are what made Germany fall into this state of depression."

"What's going on?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, its past curfew. Need a lift home pretty one?"

"Pretty a moment ago you called me scum."

"That was before I saw your raving beauty."

"Raving beauty?"

"My pretty a shy one?" I felt sick and wrong, like I wanted to vomit. He grabbed for my hand. I slapped it away. Then he smacked me, I feel to the ground. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't pick up my own legs. I was oddly aware of my surroundings. Then my dream switched. I saw a baby in a crib, she had curly brown hair. The room was a light pink like the one in my room at home, well at my old house. The door opened wide, I saw my mom, but she was much more youthful, she was holding my father's hand leading him inside the room. My father looked as he always did. Tall, tan, and in Bermuda shorts and a button up shirt.

"She looks just like you," my mother seemed to be so in traced with my dad.

"Mae she is so beautiful," He looked quite sad

"Dear what's wrong?"

"I cannot tell you, and if I did it would drive you insane."

"Poseidon tell me."

"Are beloved daughter is doomed to a life of suffering,"

"What?"

"She will suffer a great many things, but her ending fate is great one indeed."

He picked me up. He closed his eyes, water spun around me, and then with a great flash of light sent itself within me.

"What was that?" My mother asked, my father sat me back down into my crib.

"It was my blessing, her powers will be beyond any mortal's imagination."

"I thought it was against the laws of the fate for you to intervene?"

"Fate as designed her destiny, she is to be." I couldn't hear my father, or my mother's reaction, that's when my dream faded. It switch to back to the lake from a dream I had what seemed long ago. I stood on the shore, when I saw them, my mother and father holding hands and walking on the shore. Aphrodite walked up behind me. "Ohh my poor dear,"

I jumped "What in Tartourus?"

"Ohh little one, if only you knew the whole truth."

Did she not know I was there?

"Do you see me?"

"Yes, my little narcissistic child, I see you. Memories are haunting you aren't they."

"How did you know?"

"I think you should learn about everything your father is keeping from you, a future, well girl of your caliber should know."

"What do you mean?"

"This is when your parents met."

"But the dream before, it was of."

"Of your past, your life before this one."

"My life before this one?"

"Yes, you've had two lives, did one tell you, by earning nirvana three times you may live in Eessmess, Well in a past life, you were a Jew during the mortal war, World War II. You were killed by a son of Hades, kind of ironic that you were saved by one in this life. Well no matter anymore."

"What is my father keeping from me?"

"Your destiny, my dear, is too," Just when she was about a say a flash of lightening light the sky.

"Well I guess it isn't time yet to tell you."

I looked into the sky, when a flash of lightening was about to hit me.

I woke up hugging into Conner, I moved my shoulders stretching. He was leaning against a giant tree.

"Morning," He kissed my neck; I was surprised that we weren't flying. We sat on the ground of a forest a fire was blazing.

"Where are we?"

"Some forest in Washington."

I took in a deep breath, I smelled the ocean. The forest was damp, but more of a reason not to move.

"It is diffidently SOME forest." Alexa was sitting on the other side of the fire. "Elizabeth, do you want something to eat?"

"Ummm something sounds really quite nice."

A pot had been hung over the fire; Alexa got some soup out of the pot.

"It's canned."

"At this point, I would eat chicken bones."

I ate the soup, when I heard a wrestling in the woods.

I still had my spoon in my mouth, when I said

"What's that!" but it sounded like "What's Tah!"

Alexa gave me puzzled look. "Are you sure she didn't fall on her head?"

"Well," he looked at me.

I took the spoon out of my mouth.

"There was something there! I swear!"

"Well let's go take a look, Lizzy you stay here."

He picked up his shield and sword and Alexa grabbed her quiver and bow. Conner took off this leather jacket and wrapped it around my sounders. I continued do eat the chicken and rice soup, it was descent but I was too hungry to care. When I heard the noise again, I pulled the jacket closer around me. I sat the bowl next to me, and whispered "Hello?"

I saw movement, I wasn't quite sure if what it was.

When I saw red hair, I flinched in fear.

"Conner? Alexa? Please tell me it's one of you."

I saw the red hair again but this time, I saw it wasn't has red as Jacobs.

"CONNER!" I back more against the tree.

Then my terror soon fated, when I realized I saw the red hair was long. "I see you!"

"Seth come on we've been spotted." The voice was light and very famine.

"Hi," A tall tanned boy climbed down from one the trees. He had dark brown curly hair, clear green eyes, a large scare on his cheek. The red haired girl I now saw was more strawberry blonde who hair curled at the ends, and brown eyes and a round face, she had on a dirt biking shirt.

"CONNER!" I yelled.

Alexa and Conner ran back to the camp.

"Who are they?" Conner looked as puzzled as I was. He held his sword toward the boy and Alexa amid for the girl.

"I don't know."

They seemed frighten, good sign.

"A Hey Hey, no need for that, friends?" The boy threw up his arms. The girl did the same.

"Who are you?" Alexa got that look on her face, like don't mess with me or my friends or I will seriously hurt you.

"Ahh, well I'm Seth, and this is Katie. And we were just,"

"Just shut your mouth." Katie said.

Conner gave the boy a very harsh look.

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't slice you in half."

"Ummm, we're innocent."

"Conner, clam down they're just as frighten as we are." I stood beside him pulling his arm down.

"How do we know that, every time we run into something it turns out badly."

"You cannot blame them for your lose at Sparta, they are as innocent as they claim to be."

"You had to bring that up didn't you!" He looked into my eyes.

"Enough you two." Alexa shouted at us. "Now why are you here?"

"We're locals, we were walking when we saw your fire and." The boy started,

"If your locals, then tell us, where can we find Mt. Saint Helen?"

"Ummm, Katie you've live here longer."

"Any tour bus will take you there, my step dads tour busses are heading up there today. If you lower your weapons, I can get you a ride." The girl seemed to be telling the truth.

"Conner." I scolded.

"Fine, let's pack up camp, it's getting darker." He put his sword down. The moister in the air was so high, I could simply pull it out of the air. I put the fire out. Alexa started to pick up the camp and Conner tried to clean it up but spent most of his time watching the two teens. Soon we were walking through town. Me and Alexa in the middle fallowing the Katie and Seth. Conner looking at them very spaciously in the back.

"Did you ever wonder why I wanted to come on the quest?"

"I always thought you and Conner have been friends since well forever."

"We have but not for the reasons you would think."

"Alexa just tell me."

"I'm in love with Travis, ever since I turned 13. He and Conner pulled some stupid prank, my entire cabin was furious, but he said he was apologized c to me."

"True love," I laughed.

"That's not funny, you are the only person who knows okay!"

"So? You came to save Travis? And I came to win Conner, boys, who would think we would do so much for them."

"I'm really worried, what if we can't find him. And what if we do! And he's he's." She started to cry.

"Were gunna find him, okay I promise."

"I'm just not sure anymore."

We walked through town when we passed a man who wouldn't stop talking on his phone, he looked somewhat familiar, and Conner looked like he knew who it was. He had brown hair and an elfish look to his face.

"Hey Dad!" Conner reminded me of when a five year old is welcoming his dad home from work.

I heard voice inside my head. "Well anther child of Poseidon."

"Hey Conner my boy! I was looking for you guys." Hermes greeted us.

"Tell me I don't have to run errands again."

He chuckled. "So like your brother, are you sure you didn't grow up together?"

"Positive, now what do you want me to do?"

He laughed "Right to the point I see, well hold on." He flipped open his phone, "Aphrodite always wanting something, Now where were we? Oh yes, my little errand."

"Let me guess, you need me to tell someone something?"

"More like give someone something."

"Who and what?"

"I cannot travel to Hephaestus Forge in the mountains, let's just say I do not wish to be around Typhoon again, give him this summons scroll," He looked at Conner. "Conner walk with me I want to talk with you."

Conner walked off with his Dad, he was smiling from ear to ear. I guess Conner didn't get to see his Dad that often.

They talked for awhile, Conner seemed happy enough.

Conner got this look on his face as if his world was just turned upside down, horrified. He walked back to us, Hermes walked over with him. Conner shock his head.

I had almost forgotten about are two guides.

"WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON!" The girl yelled.

"Hey Apollo kid calm down." Hermes smiled.

"What did you call her?" She asked.

"Sorry I've got the worst habit of calling kids their parent's name."

"I heard that but why would you say her dad was a Greek god?"

"Well someone needed to tell you both didn't they?"

"Both?"

"You're the son of Nyx right?"

"What?"

Hermes continued to explain about everything, I looked over at Conner. He was beginning to look sick. I walked over to him, and took his arm. He shrugged me off and walked away. This made me so angry, I mean how could he, I felt rejected, when I finally felt confident enough he shattered it. I wanted to slap him. I felt tears in my eyes, I felt angry for letting my feelings get to me. I looked over at Alexa, she looked just as upset.

"So," Conner was smiling at the new recruits, "how would you like to join us?"

"But the numbers Conner?" Alexa worried.

"I think this should be a wonderful exception."

I kept my mouth shut.

So it ended up being Conner, Alexa, Seth, Katie and I. I was so flustered with Conner. Alexa looked upset was well, this entire quest was making everyone more upset the more we went on. We climbed up the hill seeing are new friend Step Dads business wasn't going up to the mountain today.

So it was a four hour hike, four hours of awkward talking with Conner.

**Sorry it has been a long time, I've been really busy and I know it's short but I'm planning and working on chapters a head. **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Sorry it took so long, but chapter 8 is going to be great! Super Promise!

**Chapter 7 **

**I'm sarcastic with a god, again. **

I couldn't help but feel so ticked off at Conner, I knew I was a hot head, but this was taking it to a whole new level. And are two new recruits weren't helping either. Always asking questions, they still had to shock on their faces. Katie or I think that was her name was shacking, babbling about how this was all just a dream, but Seth didn't seemed too shocked. I had the feeling we shared more than just scares on are faces. Once again we passed a group of boys, they all steered at me. I rolled my eyes, and walked a little faster. We passed a store window, a saw a rocking horse with dark black main and green eyes, it reminded me of the one I had when I was a child. It was a blustery December morning the wind was blowing so hard it ran through the house, a typical Michigan winter. I can't remember if it was Christmas or just around it, when my mom had brought the rocking horse into the living room. All wrapped up blue paper with slivery bows. I was only five or six when I had gotten it, but I loved that thing soo much. I remember when I opened it that Christmas morning. I had woken up at my usual Christmas 5 am, and ran into my mom's room to wake her. She got up made herself some coffee and pancakes, we always had to eat before we could open presents. I was just about to devour my pancakes when the doorbell rang. My mom stopped mixing her coffee and a huge smile rose on her face. I don't know if I had just realized who it was at the door, but I guess my logic was it was mommies' new boyfriend. He hugged me for some reason. I guess the look on my face made him laugh, because it must have been full of disgust. I remember watching them cuddle on the couch; a weird sight was my mom's smile. I'd had never seen her this happy, and I never would again.

Alexa shock my shoulder, "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Were stopping for lunch."

"Great."

We walked to a tiny mom and pop dinner. Conner sat next to me which I found a little confusing Alexa sat next to the noobies trying to calm them down. I smiled, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the smell of fresh burgers ran over my nose. I could hardly continue myself. I looked in my bag and a hundred dollar bill popped up thankfully.

"Dinner is on me guys, or should I say my dad."

I put my hand on the table and the other to support my head. I started to tap my fingers in a starting with my pinky than fast moving to my indents. The waitress walked up to us. She had on sun glasses on, and her hair was wrapped up in one of those bandanas' that cancer patients wear.

"How may I help you?" She eyed me.

"Umm I will have a deluxe hamburger, and a root beer."

She kept steering at me.

"You look like someone I know." She smiled.

"Ummm Okay,"

Everyone else rattled off their orders. She kept steering at me, like I had something in my hair. I wanted to yell but I held back and just smiled. She repeated the fake waitress smile. I thought it over and I became very spacious. I hadn't noticed that we were the only ones in the restaurant. Then she left I looked at Conner, he had his I'm sorry smile and those big brown eyes just made him too hard to ignore. Just one dump look, from that goofy face of his and I melted. I almost forgot about I was so worried about. But then he put his hand on mine and my train of thought ended with sigh. Then I heard her heels cracking on the tail floor. I shook my head. She smiled at me.

"So for the daughter of Poseidon the deluxe hamburger,"

My eyes grew wide and so did everyone else's.

"What did you call me?"

"Would you proofer sister of Percy Jackson."

"WHAT!"

"I know who you are demigod, you know who I am."

"No, actually I don't."

"Ha I am Medusa! Your brother killed me!"

"Then explain why you're here."

"Is she serious?"

"The sad part is she's not." Alexa looked away. I couldn't remember who Medusa was or where I had heard the day, but if Percy had killed her there must have been a reason.

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want to make Percy feel the same way my sisters did."

I looked over at everyone they all didn't look at her.

"Hello my pretty." I looked out of the corner of the she removed her bandana. All I saw was a furry of snakes. Then it hit me, don't look into her eyes!

"All that beauty will haunt you, like mine did. And it was all your dads fault. If he could have," I cut her off.

"Hey hey hey I don't want to hear that"

"Enough of your mouth!" She grabbed the collar of my skirt lifting me out of my seat. She started to take off her glasses, I kicked away her hands.

Everyone else had run outside.

"You will make a fine statue, one of my prettiest! Now smile for me would you?"

"Not on your life!"She held me by my neck. It was just me and my bag was just out of reach, damn it.

"Why don't you fight fare? Huh? You scared of a little girl?"

"Since when have I been known to fight fare?" Just then I felt myself fall to the ground. Conner stood with my blade in his hand.

"How in Tartourus did you do that?"

"Don't ask me, it was blade it threw itself in my hand and made me do that. Has it always done that?"

"Ummm not to my knowledge," I said. The gang ran back into the café.

"What happened?" Alexa asked.

"I wish I knew myself." Conner looked like he had seen a ghost or worse.

We took off toward the mountain. Walking for hours, when we stopped.

"How much longer?" Alexa whined.

"Does it look like I know?" Conner was getting really snippy.

"Conner calm down, were all tired." I put my hand on his shoulder.

We kept walking, when we saw it. The opening to the cave, I felt a flinch of fear. I jumped back. Conner smiled and gave me his hand. I took it lovingly, for that moment everything was perfect. That's when something exploded within the cave, sending me and him flying.

I woke up; Conner was kneeling in front of me. I felt the jacket on the back of my head.

"Lizzy?" Conner looked so shocked.

"Lizzy!" He persisted.

"What?" I felt this dizzy fall over me.

"Thank Zeus! She's alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Alexa was sitting next to me.

"We set off a trap, Hermes didn't mention that. You hit your head on a rock."

"A rock? That's what this fuss is about? I've had worse injuries." I sat up. The dizziness engulfed my head. "Maybe not."

Alexa gasped. She knelt me back down. I looked at the two new recruits; they looked as shocked as Conner.

"Bet this is making you two super excited to be Demi-Gods eh?" I tried to laugh.

Everyone was looking really worried.

"What? I can't make a joke."

"Maybe you should relax, take a nap or something?" Alexa looked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry a few cubes of Ambrosia a few swings of Nectar and I'll be as fine."

"Maybe more than a few." Alexa got my bag.

I summoned a few things, some Ambrosia and Nectar, then I saw the sun was going down.

"How long was I out?" I asked Conner.

Conner didn't want to answer. "Ummm, Alexa?"

"Well around 3 and now it's…" She looked at her watch "6."

"Three hours! Gods I'm a lightweight."

"Here come on Seth let's go find some fire wood." Conner patted Seth shoulder. Alexa was being her nursey self. She sat be up against a huge tree and I got a few things out of my bag, a tarp, sleeping bags, some dehydrated foods, cans of food and 2 pots, and of course double stuffed Oreo's. The boys soon came back with a bunch of wood. I felt woozy so Alexa made me take a nap. I had a dream, it was thanksgiving, and we were visiting my grandma I was around 3. I ran out of the balcony and I saw the parade, a giant turkey flying right in front of my face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come see this!" I yelled into the living room.

She came running out of the apartment. She was covered in flower and looked weary from cooking all morning. She smiled and picked me up. Then I saw him, my dad. My mom brushed the flower off of her face. She smiled.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled at my mom and looked down at me. He looked surprised.

"When was she? Why didn't you." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, when you told me about the curse; I didn't want to tell you or anyone who her father is."

"Zeus will throw a fit. May I love you and her I just can't let you and her live in the mortal world; I have too many enemies in this world."

"Alright, but I need to stay here, until I can explain it to my mother and sister." That's where my dream faded. I found myself on the lake again standing over it. I was alone this time. No Percy on the shore or Conner or my mother. I took one step than I fell into the water. I felt the water go into my mouth going down my thought chocking me. I took a normal breath and then I could breath. I looked up and a women who was strikingly beautiful. She looked like the goddess Aphrodite. That just got me mad. That made me sick.

"Hello Elizabeth." She smiled and flipped her blonde hair.

"Aphrodite."

"That isn't much of a greeting; I thought you were well groomed."

"Well, I am, when I'm not holding a grudge."

"Ha! So much like your father,"

I looked down at her. "Everyone says that, but I disagree, I am like my mother."

"Blasted child!"

The next thing I saw was a flock of droves heading straight for my head. I woke up. I was leanings into Conner with are hands intertwined. I had my head on his shoulder, are bodies against the trees. For some reason I was utterly happy, even though I was in pain. Alexa was sleeping tightly; the noobies were sleeping not so tightly. Seth woke up when I was awake.

"Hey Seth, can't sleep."

He looked at me, as if I wasn't speaking English.

"No, I just don't know about this."

"What the whole, HEY GUESS WHAT YOUR DEMI-GOD! Thing, yeah I went through all that, but my first day as a demigod was a bit different than yours."

"How?" He was all so curious about it all.

"Well," I told him of how I was capture and all that he looked really interested.

"You went through all that?"

"Yes well, I did have some help, and all summer I've been training to be a demigod, you see it takes a lot of work, my brother is one of the most powerful, but it takes hard work and sacrifice."

"Work and sacrifice? I thought it was blood?"

"Blood is only part of it, you have to earn this right, I hope your mom or dad will claim you when we return, it would be so nice to have another addition to the cabins."

He fell asleep, and I followed his lead. I saw the lake and Aphrodite was furious.

"Listen up; I'm only going to say this once! And once only!"

"I'm all ears." I gave her a fake smile.

"I'll make you all ears! Now I'd show some respect if I was you!"

"Go on please." I sounded rather sarcastic.

"Apollo, told me what he told Conner, he said not to tell you, but I think it will greatly change your mission." She sighed. "Only two people in love will make it out of the mountain!"

"So, you're saying, that only Conner and I, or Alexa and Travis are going to make out."

I gasped and I woke up.


	8. Chapter 8 Last Chapter :

Chapter 8

I go swimming in lava

Today I could have been the worst day of my life; scratch that it was the worst day of my life. It started off normally. I had been sleeping, peacefully, when my favorite goddess made an appearance in my dream. Then decided to ruin my entire day with one sentence. A few more hours of walking had lead to reaching that damn cave we had come to the day before. This time nothing went off, we went into the cave it got really really dark, I took Conner's hand, we both were really scared. We walk for a half an hour or so. When we reached a huge welding center with nothing else but a bit of lava right smack dap in the middle. That's when I saw him. Travis, he was tied to a pole in the middle of the lake of lava. Conner ran up to the lake, he steered at it.

"How the hell are we gunna get across?" He asked me.

"TRAVIS!" I yelled.

"TRAVIS!" Alexa yelled.

I saw him look up and he saw us, I swear I could have seen a smile.

"I think, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"If I can cool the lava enough, we could walk across it."

"You think it would work?"

"I'm just hoping here."

"Go for it."

I focused all my power summoning all the water I could. I poured it on the lava. It worked, it worked, the lava was crusting over and I took a step. I thought I was going to fall right into the lava, but it was just hard enough. Conner took a step, and then the lava crust fell. I work harder knowing that the crust could fall any moment. After a few feet I almost saw the land, I couldn't hold on much longer. I jumped and almost fell in. Conner jumped, I felt weak, and he helped to lift me up. I don't know how I was going to do that again. We ran well, Conner did, I walked. He was resealing with the ropes, when I heard a voice. His voice, Seth's. I wanted to jump out of skin and hide but I couldn't. I took Conner's hand.

"Well well my pretty, I see you have made yourself busy." He appeared out of nowhere.

"Come out and fight! Or are you too much of a little bitch!" I yelled toward him. I was sick of having to be rescued, or not fight back, this time I wouldn't stop, not until I was dead. I was going to make my Dad proud of his daughter. I'm not going to be just a pretty face anymore.

"You don't know how hot you are when you're mad."

I reached into my backpack and got my sword. I walked toward him. I swung my sword at his face, he ducked.

"Come on wimp! Fight back!" I stuck again, this time lower barley nicking him.

"Aww come on pretty don't be like that." His sword met him holding me back.

"DIE!" I pushed harder, but I was weak. I couldn't keep this up. Conner almost had Travis out. I had to keep this up. But my body wouldn't allow it. When I woke I was tied to a pole just like Travis and to my surprise Conner.

"MY poor Lovely, if you come with me, you can be free." He stroked my cheek. If I had a free hand I would have killed him.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. Conner started to yell.

"You put anther hand on her and I'll, I'll!"

"What can you do? Wiggle?" He laughed. I noticed my ropes were lose, I pulled at them.

From out of nowhere, came Tyson, he charge for Seth knocking him out. I wanted to cry I was so happy to see my brother. I didn't care how he got here, all I knew he was here.

Tyson slit my ropes, and my backpack was beside me. As soon as I picked up my bag I hugged him, which was first time I had hugged him.

"Elizabeth! That bad man was about to hurt you."

"Yes Tyson and you saved me, you're a hero!" Tyson seemed pretty happy with himself.

"Come on, its gunna be a lot of work to get back."

I looked at the lava pit; I didn't know how I was going to get everyone across.

"Maybe I should take three trips?"

"How are you going to manage that?" Conner asked.

"I'm gunna have too," I started to focus and motioned Travis to fallow. I soon got him across. This was getting easier, but it was tiring. I got to the other side and I realized I had to go back, this time it was much quicker and way thin. When I got back to the other side, I fell on the ground and got my water bottle, I didn't even get my lips on it when it evaporated on me. I steered at the bottle, I wanted to curse my head off, and it must have been just over 100 degrees in the cave.

"I'll right Tyson, it's your turn." He clapped his hands. I steered back it took longer, but I got across.

Alexa handed me a water bottle and I opened the cab and the water evaporated into my skin. It didn't help, it just got me mad. I got up and walked back over to the edge. I couldn't concentrate the next thing I knew I was burning hot. I was in the lava, my skin was burning. My head reached the surface, how did I survive this long I climbed on the ledge where Conner was. I looked at my skin; it was red hot when you slightly burn something, like I had spent a little too much time in the sun. Some of the lava had hardened on my skin which crumbled into pieces.

"Lizzy?"

"I'm fine; I just shouldn't do that again."

"Do you need a rest?"

"No, Come on let's go."

"Liz are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I focused my power once again. The crust was thinner this time but I couldn't get it any thicker. I stepped and I could barely walk but I found out we both could get across but I steered at the crust thankfully it grew thicker and we ran across.

"Alright, for all of those who want to go back to the island, have fun jumping."

We kept walking trying to find a way out. I looked back Travis and Alexa. He was leaning back on her and she was smiling from ear to ear. I took Conner's hand. For one moment everything was perfect. Alexa had her love and I had mine.

"Elizabeth, this way out of scary cave."

"Alright, Tyson you lead the way." He clapped his hands now in the front.

"You know Travis everyone is going to be so happy to see you,"

"Not for long, we have pranking to catch up on!" Conner laughed. For one happy moment, we were all together again. But like everything else in my life, one things are happy for me. It ends. We found a bridge; Tyson said we had to cross. So two are a time we each crossed. Tyson went first, then Alexa and Travis.

"Well its are turn."

I squeezed his hand and started to walk across. We took a few steps that's when I heard a large crash. We both turned are heads. The ropes we breaking on one side. We weren't going to make it to the other side in time. We ran, I couldn't have moved my feet to enough. We were almost to end, but the ropes snapped. I grabbed on to the rope and Conner's hand. I heard the ripping of rope.

"Lizzy, it's not gunna hold us both." He was as scared was I was. The fear in his eyes blistered.

"It will, I know it will."

"Liz, I" I felt him letting go of my hand slowly, I held on to his tighter.

"Conner just hold on."

"I love you." His hand let go of mine. All I felt was pain.

"CONNER!" I yelled, all at once he was gone, he had fallen into the pit.

"CONNER!" I kept yelling.


End file.
